The present disclosure relates to a system for eliminating or reducing entrapment of gases in fluid control valves. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to solenoid control valves adapted to conduct fluids and reduce or eliminate entrapment of gases within the control valve. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a solenoid control valve assembly configured to reduce or eliminate collection of gases within the valve casing, thereby reducing or eliminating flow rate decay caused by trapped gas bubbles.
In another aspect, the present disclosure relates to a system for producing beverages which includes controlling dispensing water from the system for use in brewing. The water in the system is conducted through a line which includes a controllable inlet valve adapted to conduct fluids and reduce or eliminate entrapment of gases within the control valve.
Conventional control valves, particularly solenoid actuated control valves, are used in many structures to regulate the flow of fluids. They are direct acting by means of an electrically activated coil/plunger assembly lifting a spring loaded diaphragm or pin that generally engages a stationary valve seat. The electrically activated coil/plunger assembly operates a sealing member (diaphragm or pin) between a valve closed position engaged with a fluid supply or outlet line, and a valve open position spaced from the fluid supply or outlet line.
Generally, conventional valves are utilized as a two-way normally closed valve with flow from a side inlet to a bottom outlet. While designed to be operated in a vertical position with the solenoid coil on top, they may be operated horizontally if required.
Conventional control valves suffer from a drawback, particularly when used to control heated fluids such as hot water. Fluids, particularly heated fluids, often contain entrained gases that may accumulate and become trapped in the valve cavity of a control valve, thereby forming a trapped bubble. A trapped bubble occupies a portion of the volume within the valve cavity, thereby reducing the volume available for fluid conduction through the valve. The reduction in conducting volume, i.e. flow rate, reduces the ultimate flow rate and volume through the valve.
A reduction of flow rate caused by trapped gases is particularly problematic for applications requiring precise volumes regulated by the valve, such as in food and beverage dispensing machines (i.e., coffee, tea, soda, soup, etc.). Reduction of control precision can result in inconsistency in making a recipe. For example, lack of precision in a brewing recipe can result in inaccurate brewing extraction and inconsistent flavor characteristics. More over, entrapment of gas bubbles in the valve is inconsistent such that the volume of water blocked by a trapped bubble is not predictable and therefore adds another level of variability to the process. In many beverage dispensing applications, a low vertical profile is desired, thus requiring control valves to be placed in a horizontal configuration that may exacerbate entrapment of gases.
Thus, a control valve is desired that reduces or eliminates the entrapment of gas bubble and the attending loss of flow rate. A control valve assembly that reduces or eliminates the entrapment of gas bubbles and that has a low vertical profile is particularly desirable.